Samnatha VS Jeannie
by RA'AY'MOND
Summary: Samantha Stevens VS Jeannie Nelson, in a magical battle royal! Nuff Said!
1. Part 1

**Jeannie-VS-Samantha**

Written and re-edited by Ra'Ay'Mond

Part one.

(Twinkle-Twinkle little nose.)

**This fan fiction was inspired by a TV guide write-in contest asking who was more powerful: Jeannie from 'I Dream of Jeannie.' Or, Samantha from 'Bewitched.' At the end of this story I will tell you my 'first' choice, and I will tell you what one of the write-in voters said to change my mind.**

**Bewitched and I Dream of Jeannie are both owned by Sony home entertainment. I am making no profit from this work. However, I, like many of the other viewers of both shows always wondered who would win in a magical battle royal between these two 60's television icons.**

**Enjoy.**

**I would like to think 'Christine the RebelWriter' for her ' **_**greased-lighting**_** beta reading.**

**Part one.**

The heels of Samantha Steven's shoes clicked with a lighting fast rhythmic beat that would make any Salsa bandleaders heart proud.

_She was on a mission_. She had to find the largest toy bunny rabbit that she could.

Her husband Darrin Stevens was given an all-expenses paid vacation to Disney World, in lovely Orlando Florida. It was his reward from his employers at _Mac Mann & Tate_ for winning over a multi-million dollar advertising contract.

This will keep the firm busy for several years. Also, with nearly endless opportunities for contract renewal, it will help to ensure the firms survival into the next century.

They decided to drive to Orlando, to see as much of the nation as possible on the way. Darrin would more than likely be too busy within the next few years to do anything like this again. So, it was now or never.

They took a detour and stopped off at a motel, to have a day of rest at _Cocoa Beach_, before going on to Disney World.

That's when it happened. Their son Adam said his first word.

They were sitting around the motel room, trying to teach him to talk, when he said his first word, "_Momma_."

After that, the rest of the family took part in the usual celebratory screaming, jumping up & down and calling the extended family with the good news. Darrin's_, not _Samantha's_. _

They then continued the speaking lessons.

After some more on the spot tutoring, he said his second and third words: "_Da da," _and then "_Ta-Be-Ha" _

They were sure he meant _Tabitha, _his older sister's name_._ Either way, he made a new best friend out of his big sister because of his efforts.

Then he said his fourth word, "_**Rabbit**_."

After several minutes of trying to convince _Darrin_ that it did not mean that _Adam_ was going to pull a rabbit, or anything else for that matter out of a hat. Samantha decided then and there to wake up a little early the next morning and buy her _genius_ son the biggest rabbit toy that she could find.

After waking up early the next morning, Samantha dressed in her white sundress, with the sunflower print. A wide brim sun hat, with a sunflower on it. She then slipped into her white toe-less sandals, with a sunflower on each foot. Last but not least, she chose her matching giant _Mommy-purse,_ with what else, a giant sunflower on the front. She knew that it looked corny, but she told herself, 'this is how people on vacation in Florida are _supposed_ to dress'.

She then quietly wakes Darrin up to watch the sleeping children, and lovingly kisses her three favorite people _on Earth_ goodbye before leaving their motel room. Once she arrives at the front desk, she grins at the sleepy clerk and says, "Hello sir. Would you happen to know where the nearest toy store around here is located"?

The clerk returns her grin as he looks up and down. He quickly notices all of the flowers that she is wearing and inwardly smiles as he thinks to himself _tourists. _He points toward the downtown area of the city and replies, "there is a large department store about ten minutes down the highway. They should have just about anything that a t…" He stops short of calling her a tourist and instead says, _parent_ would want for their child".

After a short drive in the family car, Samantha arrives at the department store about twenty minutes after it has opened. She goes up to the first store employee that she sees and asks where the children's toy department is. She is informed that it is on the second floor, next to the _home decorations department_.

Samantha takes the escalator to the second floor and picks up a _Puss and boots_ doll for _Tabitha_. _If you are going to buy a gift for one, you have a buy one for the other,_ she thinks to herself.

Once upstairs, She is informed by a young woman that works in the children's toy department that they do indeed stock large toy rabbits. However, they only had _one_ left. And another woman had just asked for it.

The young store clerk then points toward another blonde woman who is walking toward the large toy rabbit, about to pick it up from the shelf, "As a matter of fact, there she is."

_**Samantha's heart skips a beat.**_

She unconsciously bites her lower lip as she thinks to herself, _one of the first words that my son ever said was rabbit. He must have seen one on television, or in a book that we read to him before bedtime. Adam wants…No, Adam has __**earned**__ that rabbit. And I'm going to get it for him! Even if I have to '__Kind-of'__' break a promise that I made to Darrin._

Samantha coolly narrows her eyes into cat-like slits as she watches the other woman pick-up the toy, and examines it, as if she expects to find something wrong. She then thinks to herself, _after-all, I am not the one who will gain from this, our son will!_

Her forehead creases with tension as she realizes she is about to fail her son by letting this…woman, who probable throws so many toys at her child, to make up for a lack of good parenting skills, just walk-off with **her child's** toy! She thinks, _I'll confess to Darrin about using my powers to get the toy…later. She was sure he wouldn't mind __this one time_.

Samantha takes a deep breath, and finally relaxes as she comes to a decision. She even smiles as she thinks to herself, _besides, it's always easier to beg for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission_.

_This will be a simple spell. I will freeze every __mortal__ on this floor. No! In the entire store, just in case. Especially the __mortal__ women who was about to __steal__ my son's rabbit. I will then take the toy, put one of the other __smaller__ rabbit toys in the other woman's hand. Walk over to a checkout counter, pay for the toys, __un-freeze__ the __mortals__ and go back to the motel with my sons reward._

Samantha takes in a deep breath, concentrates, and _**twitches her nose**_.

At first, everyone around her is walking and talking. Then suddenly, they all stop in their tracks.

The department store floor is suddenly so quiet that it sounds like she is in an empty room. People are just… standing still, as if they were all statues.

_Except for the blonde woman who the now frozen young store clerk is still pointing at._

The blonde-haired woman suddenly stops examining the giant toy rabbit. She looked to her left and right at the exact moment that the _mortals_ were frozen in their tracks.

She then turns and looks directly at Samantha. And with a slightly confused grin, and a sparkle in her _big blue eyes_ and she asks, "Excuse me, but why have you frozen these people like this? And when do you think that you will un-freeze them?

However, before Samantha can respond, the blonde woman continues, "I can tell you from past experiences that if you keep them too long like that, they will have leg cramps whenever you do un-freeze them"

The woman then just slightly tilts her head, and innocently smiles at Samantha while waiting for an answer.

The only thing that Samantha can think to herself is, _that's just great! The first time in years I use my powers in public, it has to be in the presence of __**another **_witch_. And one who is trying to steal my son's giant toy rabbit, no less!_

**End of part one.**

**Part two will arrive shortly.**

3


	2. Part 2

**Jeannie-VS-Samantha**

Written by Ra'Ay'Mond

Part two.

(In this corner…)

**This fan fiction was inspired by a TV guide write in contest asking who was more powerful: Jeannie from 'I Dream of Jeannie.' Or, Samantha from 'Bewitched.' At the end of this story, I will tell you my 'first' choice, and I will tell you what one of the write-in votes said to change my mind.**

**Bewitched and I Dream of Jeannie are both owned by Sony home entertainment. I am making no profit from this work. However, I, like many of the other viewers of both shows always wondered who would win in a magical battle royal between these two 60's television icons.**

**Now as always I would like to think 'Christine the RebelWriter' for her greased lightning beta reading.**

Jeannie Nelson was doing some early morning shopping at the local department store to find her son a '_Peter Cotton Tail'_ doll.

She was wearing a cotton powder pink sleeveless, knee-high dress, with matching light powder pink heel-less cotton shoes. She was carrying a small sized light pink purse, with a whitish pink seashell clasp. And to top it off, she had her hair tied somewhat loosely, ponytail fashion with a wide pink ribbon.

Ever since last Easter when she and Tony colored eggs for their son to celebrate Easter, and he watched that television program about Peter Cotton Tail, he started asking for _anything_ that had to do with rabbits. Chocolate bunnies, sugar candy bunnies and now it is a _Peter Cotton Tail _doll.

Other than that, he does not demand much. So, both parents tend to give in to the bunny request. Except for when he asked for a _real one_.

Jeannie of course volunteered to '_blink_' their young son a bunny.

His father flatly _refused_.

He quickly changed form a fearless astronaut, into a twitching, stammering nervous wreck. He said to her, "A magical bunny rabbit? No! No! No! I can see it now Jeannie. First one cute, harmless, magical bunny. Then another appears out of nowhere. And another, and another, and another. And the next thing you know Cocoa Beach is INFESTED with cute, little magical bunny rabbits. And then Dr. Bellows is knocking on our door, trying to prove that we are behind it! No Jeannie! And this time I mean it!"

So itisoff to the children's toy department to find the latest addition for her son's bunny collection

Jeannie enters the store and takes the escalator up stairs to the children's toy department, on the second floor of the department store. She immodestly found what she was looking for, with a little help from a very nice young clerk that worked on that floor.

The young woman who pointed out the rabbit doll was also kind enough to mention that it was _the very last one in stock_. And that she should go right over there and pick it up before_ some else does_.

Jeannie thanked the young woman and went over toward the giant rabbit doll.

Just as she picks it up and takes it over to the checkout counter to pay for it, a _strange chill_ pass over and through her.

It was not painful at all. However, it did feel as if just a second she had pins and needles in each and every muscle in her body. This feeling quickly leaves.

Then the room suddenly becomes eerily quiet. It was a _hollow silence_, which sounded as if she were at the_ bottom of an empty bottle_.

After being imprisoned for nearly 2000 years in her bottle, she knows the sound quite well. _And does not like it one bit._

She then notices out of the corner of her eye that everyone in the store is standing completely still. Some men and women are even caught frozen, with one foot in the air.

Jeannie then becomes worried that she has accidently caused of this. Then she hears the faintest of movements behind her.

She turns around slowly to see the young store clerk that helped her only seconds ago. The young woman seems to be pointing her out to the only other _un-frozen_ person in the store.

It is obvious to Jeannie that this woman is the reason that these people are now frozen

After asking the other woman why she has frozen all of the stores customers, and when she planned on unfreezing them, then warning her not to leave them that way for too long because of leg cramps. The other woman just stared at her dumb-founded and wide-eyed.

Before Samantha fully recovers from the shock of seeing the main target that she was trying to freeze still moving around, she impatiently blurts out the

question. "why aren't you frozen with the rest of the mortals?"

Jeannie is a little taken aback by what appears to be _another genie_ freezing an entire store full of people just to get to a stuffed children's toy. She is also surprised to find that this _other _genieis_ not _using her powers to make a toy herself.

Jeannie thinks_, perhaps this Genie also is forbidden to use her powers by the one who released her from the bottle, as am I. _

Suddenly it occurs to Jeannie that this woman somehow mistook her for a mortal. She had _attempted_ to freeze her in her tracks, as she has done to everyone else in the store. And take away _her_ sons Peter CottonTail doll. She thinks to herself, _humph! An amateur and a thief!_

Jeannie decides this other woman richly deserves a lesson in etiquette, and proceeds to give her one. She broadly smiles at the other woman and says, "I am terribly sorry. I believe that you _wished_ that all mortals be _frozen_ in their tracks. And you should know better than most, that I am not a mortal. It is a common mistake of _novice conjurers_."

Samantha bristles inwardly at phrase '_novice conjurers_.'

However, instead of responding in kind, she calmly and quietly waits for the other woman to finish talking. And when she can get a word in she will slice, serve and eat a big helping of humble pie, and apologize to the other woman. Before things get out of hand.

Jeannie continues, "With a little more training and practice, you should not have that problem anymore. And secondly, this giant rabbit is for _my_ _son_, _not yours_. I saw it _first_, and I picked it up _first_."

She purposely smiles like an airline stewardess as she inclines her head toward the other, smaller rabbit dolls still on the shelves. She then sweeps both hands in a wide arch, like a game show model and says, "However, if it is a rabbit for your son that you want, there is still quite a collection in stock to choose from."

Jeannie then decides to continue to pay the novice _Genie_ back for the rudeness she displayed by trying to freeze her, and steal her sons toy.

She looks the other woman up and down. Tilts her head to the side. Then she gives her another little mischievous grin as she says, "Also, many of the other, smaller rabbit toys are _on sale_. And you dress like someone who does a lot of _discount shopping_."

Samantha is so shocked by the catty, nasty remarks coming from the other _witch_ the only retorts she can manage to say are, "Novice, training, discount shopping?"

Before Samantha can put together a complete sentence, Jeannie interrupts. Using her index finger and three quick blinks, she creates several glowing check marks in the air to answer Samantha's questions as she says, "Yes. Yes and yes!"

Samantha once again tries to keep from saying anything that may make this situation worse than it already is. _However, _she thinks to herself _if she keeps this up, I just may turn her into a giant rabbit. For a little while anyway. _She then pushes the thought away.

Jeannie then says, "But wait, there is more."

"The other toys that are left are somewhat smaller than the one that I will give to _my son_. But I suppose that you can always create a larger one for your son. Since you have used your magic to _try_ and take this from me, and freeze a building full of people to get your way, it should not be a problem. Besides, you can _always use the practice_."

Jeannie is referring to Samantha using her magic to freeze everyone in the store, and take the last giant Peter Cotton Tail doll form Jeannie. Except the spell did not work on Jeannie.

Samantha thinks to herself, _OK, that is enough! I was going to apologize, and I still will. But first I'm going to give Blondie a piece of my mind._

She then stiffens her back, takes a step forward and tells the other woman, "Look _sweetie_. My husband is a very talented, well-paid advertising executive. Not only that, we believe that he is about to be promoted to a vice president position in the firm when we return home from our 'all expenses paid' vacation to Disney Land!"

Upon hearing this Jeannie perks up and replies, "How _wonderful_ for you, to have a rich and successful husband, who is able to feed you in the manner that you are accustomed to being feed. That explains your greatgirth!"

"My husband is not a rich advertising man; he is an Astronaut."

Samantha opens her mouth and tries to interrupt, but Jeannie continues…

"He decided to give up the _selfish_ prospect of using his mind to become rich and marrying a _somewhat _attractive, yet _plump_ farm girl. Instead, he decided to use his _great intelligence_ for the _betterment of all mankind_."

Samantha's turns red hot with anger, and replies, "_**I am not a farm girl**__!_"

Samantha quickly regains her composure, and shifts her eyes to the left and right. She thinks that she was supposed to deny something else. However, she is so angry that all she can say is, "so, if it's the _practicing of my magic_ that you want, here you go!"

She then twitches her nose.

And a store display table appears between the two women. On it are ten bottles of _Peroxide_. Now it is Samantha's turn to smile broadly, as she says, "Speaking of _practice_, you might want to _work on your roots honey_! I figure that will take about _nine bottles_. The last one is for you _mustache_. And, those annoying _chin hairs_ that keep growing back." For the last part of that sentence, Samantha tugs at her own chin and feigns winching as she does it.

Upon hearing this Jeannie takes one-step forward, narrows her eyes and locks them on target. And through clenched teeth says, "I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR! I AM A _NATURAL_ BLONDE!"

Samantha places her hand next to her mouth, focuses on a spot on Jeannie's dress above the hemline and below the belt line. She then stage whispers to Jeannie, "You mean you're a blonde…_all over_? If not, I can conjure up another couple of bottles for you. After all, we _BOTH_ can use the practice."

It is now Jeannie's turn to become red with anger. She takes a step back, puts her hands on her hips, looks Samantha up and down and says, "If it is magic that you would like to practice, maybe this will help."

Jeannie then blinks, and a store table appears in front of Samantha. This one is filled with ten bottles of hair remover, nine bottles of diet pills of several varieties, a hair comb, a very _**large **__girdle_, mouthwash, under arm deodorant, assorted female hygiene products, one large box of Midol and a pair of high heel shoes.

Jeannie tells Samantha with a smile, "Practice is not the only thing that you can use more of. But take my advice honey, save the high hill shoes for last. If you wear them before the diet pills kick-in, you are so _**fat**_ that you just might _**strike oil**_. Ha, ha, ha!"

Samantha, on a good day could and would have been able to ignore this _smiling simpleton's_ insults. But not today.

And if there were any chance of her turning the other cheek, the _moronic laughter_ at the end of that last speech killed the deal.

Before she can stop herself, Samantha rushes toward Jeannie screaming, "Give me my baby's giant bunny you _**crazy**_ _**witch**_!"

She drops her purse and the book that she was going to purchase for Tabitha. With the newly free hand, she grabs the giant toy rabbit. With the other one she grabs a hunk of Jeannie's hair.

Jeannie in turn grabs a hunk of Samantha's hair with one hand. With the other she keeps holding onto the Peter Cotton Tail doll.

Both women are now screaming obscenities at each other as they bounce from one rack of toys to another.

As this is happening, Jeannie gets a karmic flash of Samantha's life. She sees Samantha's two children, her husband, mother, father and other assorted family members. As well as several other witches and warlocks that are part of her life.

_Jeannie thinks, Witches and warlocks! This woman is no genie! She is a witch! My family and I are in the gravest of dangers!_

Samantha also gets a Karmic flash of Jeannie's life. _She sees a terrifying, evil blue genie. This blue fiend is dressed in a turban on his head. Loose fitting satin pants and shirt. All colored blue... It looks like they are all in ancient Babylon _

_This man seems to be forcing this witch, I mean Genie into a bottle because she refused to give into his…demands_. Samantha frowns at the phase and all that it implies.

_It seems like centuries later after she gets out, the same evil Genie is trying to imprison her again._

As Samantha continues to watch this woman's life play out in front of her. She thinks_, oh, I see that this time a solder comes to her rescue. That must be her Astronaut husband. How sweet. At least she was telling the truth about him. He must be a brave mortal. Confronting an evil genie all by himself and tricking____him into captivity, to save the woman he loves. Darrin is brave butting heads with my family. But he knows they will only do so much to him with me around._

_I hope for their sake that Blue Ginn never escapes._

_I have to be very careful here. Confronting an enraged _genie_ can be dangerous._

As soon as Samantha thinks things have gone far enough, and she should apologize, and stop this fighting, Jeannie lands an accidental punch right on the tip of Samantha's nose.

Samantha instinctively, and without any malice or forethought summons a bolt of eldritch lightning, purely as a defensive mechanism. It channels through her body, directly at Jeannie.

A second after using some of the self-defense moves that her husband Tony taught her, she accidently punches Samantha in the nose. Less than a second later, she knows something is wrong.

The hairs all over her body start to rise. Her fingers and toes go numb, and the air begins to smells like a wet battery. Then before she can react to the apparent danger, she is overwhelmed by it.

She automatically closes her eyes before the rapidly forming electrical charge hits her.

_The lightning bolt catches Jeannie completely off guard._

Once it hits her she is sent flying backwards and away from the woman that summoned the lightning. The electrical bolt's current forces her body into a fetal position, and gives her the appearance of an electrified cannon ball, flying through the air.

The burning, muscle-numbing pain is so overwhelming, she barely manages to force a blink to render herself invulnerable to the assault. Which, luckily for her, took effect just seconds before she smashes into and through several display units, as well a wall that separates that department and the rest of the floor from a storage room.

_Samantha is in shock!_

Since her nose is the focus of her magical powers it is even more sensitive to pain than any other part of her body. That is the main reason she instinctively, and quite accidently channeled magical lightening through her body, to defend herself from her attacker.

It takes her several seconds to realize what has just happened. That is when she finally forgets about buying a rabbit, and starts acting on preventing any more conflict, before someone really gets hurt.

Holding her still throbbing nose with one hand, and wiping away tears brought on by the punch with her other, she is trying to look for the annoying witch, err, genie. She begins to carefully move closer to the smoking hole in the wall.

She calls out, "Hello. I am terribly sorry about that the whole freezing everyone in the store to get my son a rabbit thing! It's just that…Well! My son just started talking, and asked for the toy that you were holding when I first saw you."

Samantha rolls her eyes as she corrects herself and says, "Well…He really _didn't_ ask for that toy that you had. It's just that, if one of his first words was rabbit, I just thought he should get the largest toy rabbit I could find, as a reward_! Does that make sense?"_

She waits several seconds for a response. When none arrives she continues speaking as she cautiously moves closer to the dark silent room. "And while we're on the subject of being sorry, I just want to apologize about the table full of store items, and all of those nasty comments. And the thing I want to apologize most for is the _lightning attack_!"

Samantha shakes her head no as she claps her hands together & places them over her heart. She finally stops near the holes opening and says, "I NEVER meant to attack you with lightning! However, you took me by surprise when you punched my nose. It's _very_ sensitive. And when you hit me there…Well…I guess that lightning was just a reflex-action. I never meant to do you any harm. I certainly hope you are O.K. If you're not, I may be able to help. And if you are O.K., can we just talk this out like two adult women? Please?"

Samantha sees something moving toward her from the rear of the dark storeroom. She quickly backs away from the hole in the wall just in time to avoid being knocked down by the genie that she accidently attacked with lightning.

Jeannie is standing as she flies out of the smoldering hole, about a foot above the ground. Her anger seems to have changed her appearance slightly. Her skin's color is now something between dull pink and bight crimson. And the breeze she creates as she zooms toward Samantha smells a lot like smoke and ozone.

Samantha then notices that the Genie is now dressed differently. Now she seems to be dressed similarly, to how she appeared in those visions that Samantha had of her, during their fight. She is wearing a short red sleeveless bikini-style top. And a bikini-style bottom, covered with pink sheer scarves. A red fez hat, with a blond ponytail coming out the top.

She then narrows her eyes at Samantha, clenches both hands into tight angry fists and says through clenched teeth, "I am not sure what game you are playing at here today..._conjurer_! However, _**you have just lost!**_

Samantha just looks on stunned and thinks to herself, 'Oh dear!'

**Part 3 is next.**

13


End file.
